


A Peacock's Feathers

by lavenderseer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, c:, inspired by bugaboo-n-bananoir on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderseer/pseuds/lavenderseer
Summary: It all made sense to Ladybug; the dizzy spells, the weakening new Mayura, and the relationship toward the Agreste family, that Emilie had to have once been the Peacock Miraculous holder.But for Chat Noir, it had to be impossible.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	A Peacock's Feathers

"Everything fits together like that, Chat Noir. They don't talk about it too openly, but... Emilie Agreste disappeared without a trace one day, from the same dizzy spells and weakness that seem to plague Mayura. I know that we should never try and figure out the secret identities of Miraculous holders, but it makes too much sense not to be true... The Agrestes even had the Miraculous grimoire so I heard, and..."   
  
Ladybug did continue, with points that Chat Noir was already putting into fruition, mentally. How could that be? His own mother, a sidekick to... Hawkmoth? Of all the people, his mother? No. That couldn't be! It made no sense at all, aside from... well... All of it. But the Peacock Miraculous holder was so cruel and unjust. In mere moments, life can be taken away from something. While Hawkmoth's akumas took advantage of those in great emotional disarray, Mayura simply brought things into life and took them away just as quickly. He couldn't imagine his mother doing anything like that; she was calm, and kind, and loving. Everything that he was convinced Mayura wasn't. The Peacock pinned gently to his mother's lapel would look all kinds of wrong, and he refused to think about it like that. His mother wasn't cruel. His mother wasn't unjust. His mother was everything that Mayura wasn't.   
  
At the same time, why would his father have the Grimoire locked up so tightly, in that safe with other memories of Emilie? Every second more he thought about this made his stomach twist with uncertainty, and each word that implied his mother was bordering on evil coming out from the love of his life's mouth felt like a dagger in his heart. He finally looked over to her and cleared his throat, shaking his head. He'd been quiet, and he wasn't surprised that her thought process had taken her out of paying that much attention to it. "M'lady," He began. There was hesitation in his voice. How far could he go in defending her without giving anything away? Not that he ever cared, truly, about whether she knew his identity, but he knew _she_ did. And that was a lot more important to him.   
  
"She just, doesn't seem like the type, yunno? From everything I've ever heard about Emilie Agreste, she was, sweet and loving. Can you actually imagine her being like Mayura? Can you imagine her doing anything like what happened to, you know..." He shrugged as he looked over the city scape before him. It was beautiful, just like his mother.   
  
"I guess not, no... But I don't know her, and neither do you, she could be all kinds of-"  
  
"No. She wasn't. I know. She wouldn't, ever, _ever_, do anything to hurt anyone. That isn't her, it _isn't_, and you need to trust me on that. If you trust me on anything in the world, it has to be this."   
  
An entirely new thought popped into his head, though. How much sense it would make. Because Nathalie had been getting dizzy spells, too. Just like Mayura. None of it made any of the sense he wanted it to make.

But it made sense nevertheless.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is just a one off fhkdjfjk


End file.
